Promises
by littlegirlintheshadows
Summary: Are promises meant to be broken? Or are they halfmeant? Goku answers Sanzo about their promises to each other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Ü

Warning: Yaoi and Lemon-Alert! If you have the time please read Unseen Smile, Scandalous and Everybody Hurts.

**Promises**

Goku had smiled secretly when he found an extra meat bun on his plate and quite vocally announced a thank you to Hakkai for the gift.

"But Goku, I didn't—" Hakkai started but was cut off when he noticed a slender hand slowly place another meat bun on the boy's plate when no one seems to be looking. He stared at Sanzo and smiled happily. The monk has obviously gone soft on Goku.

"Buy some cigarettes when you go out shopping, Hakkai," Sanzo reminded him after the meal as he leaned back on the chair, unfolding the newspaper before him.

"Okay Sanzo. Goku, come on let's go shopping," Hakkai said and made his way to the door. Just as Goku was heading for the door, Sanzo's hand dropped on his head.

"Nah, Sanzo, what's the problem?" Goku asked and stopped in his tracks to look at the monk.

"We need to talk, Saru," he answered, not taking his eyes off the spreadsheet. Hakkai smiled and motioned for Gojyo to join him shopping. For the first time, Gojyo had agreed without a single word coming from his mouth. Maybe to the two, it was a little personal time for all of them.

"What is it, Sanzo?" Goku asked, blinking his eyes with confusion. "Is there anything wrong?"

Sanzo folded the paper neatly on the table and looked at Goku. The boy seemed apprehensive, scared even, of what he was going to say.

"When we finish our trip to the West, I'll be handing you over to the monks at Chang-An," Sanzo said slowly.

"Why?" Goku weakly said and looked down at his hands. "Is it because I'm a stupid monkey?"

"Because I don't want to be your Sun anymore Goku," he answered plainly and looked up at him to show a smug smile spreading across the beautiful face.

Goku's face contorted with anger, disbelief and pain. His hands shot forward and took Sanzo's robes in them, angrily twisting them so as the blond priest would take a good look at his face.

"You stupid fuck for a monk," Goku spat out and pulled him closer. "If this is one of your stupid twisted jokes, I am not laughing!"

"Why is it so important to you anyway?" Sanzo challenged, staring into the golden orbs, absorbing the intense heat coming from them. "You can always find someone else."

"Damn it, Sanzo," Goku hissed, his face inches away from the monk's calm face. "You promised me… No, we promised that we won't leave each other."

"Promises are meant to broken, especially if it's just a promise," he continued, pushing Goku's temper over the edge. "Do you even care about that promise?"

"I'll show you how much that promise means to me," Goku said sharply and released his grip on the monk's robes. When the monk fell back on the chair, Goku leaned down and took hold of his shoulders, firmly gripping them in his hands. He stared deep into the amethyst eyes.

"I thought you were going to show me how much it means to you," Sanzo smirked and crossed his legs.

"Damn right I will," the boy snapped and suddenly captured the monk's mouth in his, pressing his lips against the ones forming a frown. When the monk tried to speak, he took the opportunity to delve inside the moist mouth, tasting and searching the depths of his keeper. It was not long before the monk retaliated. Soon he was kissing back with the same ferocity and hunger.

"I think we just proved to each other how much that promise really means," Goku said through sated eyes, looking deep into the hazy ones of Sanzo. The monk only gave him a small smile. "What's up with you Sanzo? What's wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to know if you still need me in your life," Sanzo said with a shrug, the smile not leaving his lips, showing off a face only Goku usually sees. The boy sighed with relief and suddenly sat down on his lap, straddling both legs, arms wrapped around the slender waist. He cocked his head at the boy. Usually such impudence would cost him a paper fan to the head but that was then. These actions were something common between them now. Something even Sanzo found it comforting.

"Gods Sanzo, how could anyone live with out the sun?" He asked before burying his face in the crook of Sanzo's neck, inhaling the sweet and smoky scent that only the monk has. "And it isn't just any promise, it's a promise I made to someone I love so much."

Sanzo was struck by the simplicity of those words but still catching the true intention of the boy. Unknowingly, Sanzo's arms came to encircle the boy, wrapping him in a warm embrace. Sometimes, Goku just knew the right words to say.

"I know this might sound like as a weakness to you Sanzo but please, don't leave me."

Sanzo breathed in heavily and pushed the boy back, staring into a face tormented with fear. His mouth lifted into a small smile before pulling the boy into a kiss. Goku allowed himself to drown in Sanzo's arms, melting as those lips took his. It was the only assurance he needed from the usually ill-tempered monk.

Goku hissed when he felt Sanzo's calloused but slender hands worm its way in his shirt, slowly removing the garment from his back before pulling it over his head. Slowly, he was slipping the robes from the monk's shoulders and was tugging at the leather undergarment.

"Sanzo," Goku whispered in his ear when their skin finally made contact, heat radiating from their bodies. He stood up and held on to Sanzo's hands, slowly leading him to the bed they had shared. Though, their hands were not tightly laced together, Goku knew that Sanzo was not about to let go.

"Goku," Sanzo whispered back before letting his lips trail down Goku's neck, hands resting on each side of Goku's head. His lips made a wet path to the boy's well sculpted chest, traveling down to take a nipple in between his lips, playing the rigid nub with his tongue. The boy arched up from underneath him, obviously taken by the sensations the blond was giving.

With a tug, Sanzo freed himself from the tight boundaries of his jeans, sensing that his whole body was radiating with heat and was obviously culminating in his throbbing arousal. This boy, unknowingly, had so much erotic power over him that even a small smile coming from those lips would give him a shiver. Each time he would lay eye on the brunette, a mental picture of the boy squirming underneath him would flash in his mind. It was an image enough to make his member jump to life. And now, he was reliving those passionate nights he would sometimes reply on his mind whenever he would see Goku smiling at him.

Goku looked down at the blond and saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring hungrily at him like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. He brought his hands to grip the golden silk strands in his fingers, pulling the man up for a hungry kiss. As their tongues battled each other, he could feel the weight of Sanzo pressing down on him as the other man's hands were busying unbuttoning his pants before fingers slipped through the cotton waistband of his underpants. Before long, he could feel the strong shaft of Sanzo pressing against his inner thighs. Involuntarily, his already hard member twitched in anticipation.

Goku waited for Sanzo to prepare him for their love making, to feel the long shaft probe its way in him, stretching his passage. But the monk had something else in mind, with a surge of energy, Sanzo brought Goku to lie on top of him. The boy blinked down at him, hands resting on the well-sculpted chest of his keeper.

"I want you to take me this time," Sanzo breathed out as he bended his knees to take Goku in between his legs, allowing him the much needed space to enter him. Goku swallowed hard when he saw the taut ring before him. He rarely got the chance to be on top because he was afraid that his keeper would find him taking his boundaries to the limit. But this time it was Sanzo giving him the opportunity. He wanted to grin in happiness for the unspoken trust the usually distant monk was giving him.

"Then after this I want you to take me," Goku said slowly as he leaned down to take the hard arousal in his mouth, licking and sucking the swollen head of Sanzo's member. The monk gasped out at the feel of Goku's wet and soft tongue, circling the head of his shaft, dipping in the slit to taste him. In the back of his mind, he could feel Goku's hand rummage through the sheets for the tube of lubricant they had unpacked earlier. However, when Goku started bobbing his head around his tip, he lost all concentration and was overwhelmed by the sensations flooding his entire system. Sanzo felt like his whole body was a stretched string as waves and waves of heat flooded through his body.

Goku managed to squeeze just enough lubricant to coat his fingers. He felt Sanzo whimper, arching against him and shoving his cock deep into the boy's throat. A throaty groan was elicited from the blond as Goku's fingers penetrated through the tight ring of muscle, plunging deep into the caverns of sensuality. Another finger followed the search for Sanzo's hidden spot, stretching the ring further, preparing him for an experience that would fill his imagination for days to come.

"Relax Sanzo," Goku coaxed the taller man as he positioned himself to enter his lover, coating his aching arousal with the slippery substance in his hands. After doing so, he held on to the monk's waist, easing himself into the waiting entrance. He slowly pushed forward, sheathing himself into the tight passage. Sanzo had his eyes shut tight as the he felt his opening stretch to envelope the huge member before feeling it slide inside him.

When he had fully sheathed himself inside his lover, Goku continued to control his movements, slowing pushing in before pulling back. He continued his pace, trying hard not to just mindlessly enter Sanzo in order to free him of this maddening heat in his shaft. Sanzo's hands were in a steel-like grip as he continued to enter him, obviously trying to make the boy stop his slow tortures.

"Damn it, Goku, are you trying to do drive us both insane?" Sanzo groaned out with every deep plunge into him. The boy having heard words that would probably translate as a plea from the usually uptight monk made him lose his self-control and just continued to drive himself inside the passage. With every deep stroke, he knew that it would not be long until he reached his limit. After what seemed like an eternity to both of them, Goku cried out loud in the throes of his orgasm, continuing his driving force inside the blond man.

As the boy with sweat drenched brown locks fell limply on his chest, Sanzo brought his arms around the boy. He could feel the mad racing of his heart due to the intense climax he had just gone through. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, Goku sat up and looked at Sanzo, a smile spreading across his face.

"Your turn," Goku whispered and rolled on top of Sanzo so that the taller man was now on top of him. He gingerly handed the monk the lubricant and bended his knees to show Sanzo he was ready. The monk smirked at the boy's insolence. He wanted to smack the boy with the harisen but lust and need for the boy's warmth won him over. He squeezed just enough lube to cover his fingers and his tense manhood, just the right amount to enter the boy but not making a sticky mess of themselves.

The boy squirmed as Sanzo's fingers prodded him open, rubbing his insides and making his whole body come alive. Sanzo was still amazed at how tight the boy still is even after so many nights they've spent together. As he added another finger to probe the boy, Goku moaned out loud, obviously Sanzo had found the sweet spot. He positioned himself to enter Goku, to feel those walls clench around him, to feel himself inside someone but most importantly to be one with the person he calls his own sun.

He could feel the bulbous head of Sanzo's throbbing member push its way in, stretching his walls to admit the long shaft. Goku moaned out, the mixture of pain and pleasure over riding his senses and sending him into a blissful trance with his lover. Sanzo was entering him with subtle force but he could still feel the softness of his touch. Their lovemaking was always like this, carnal, passionate but at the same time, gentle and sweet. And it was only he who could see, who could feel such a paradoxical emotion from the monk.

With a blinding heat rushing through all his body and exploding in his member, Sanzo reached his limit. He cried out as he exhausted himself inside Goku, his essence filling his lover and making them as one. After a few haggard breaths, Sanzo pulled back and lay exhausted next to the smaller boy. He could feel Goku's bangs tickle across his chest as he snuggled into his arms. He pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead and he got a contented sigh in return.

"Sanzo?" Came a sleepy call from the boy in his arms, his breath warm against his bare chest.

"What is it?" Came his own sleep-filled voice.

"Don't ever forget our promise, okay?" Goku said before finally falling asleep to the lullaby of Sanzo's beating heart. Sanzo closed his eyes and gave the boy a quick squeeze. Even in his sleep, Goku smiled, thankful for Sanzo's wordless assurance. And for the first time in many days, Sanzo felt warm.

These were the times when they both felt whole, time when they could call themselves human.

** End **

**Excess Words: **Hope you liked it. Ü


End file.
